


Question in the Night

by vonPeeps



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Sherlolly - Freeform, Short One Shot, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonPeeps/pseuds/vonPeeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock talks in his sleep and accidentally proposes to Molly one evening. She stays awake all night thinking about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



She was used to sleepless nights - the man still sleep-tangled in her sheets had given her plenty over the years - but last night definitely fell into a new category. Frozen, Molly lay stunned. She really should get up, start the day rolling along, but how could she kickstart normality after the bombshell she had overheard the night before?  
  
The slide from friends to more had been full of revelations, but the most charming of these, for Molly, had been his nighttime multiloquence. Who else would know that the ‘great detective’ talked in his sleep? The first time it happened, Molly had been startled out of sleep by an outpouring of deductions about the Yard’s new detective - seemingly, there was only so long he could keep those thoughts bottled up. On the nights since, she had heard him berate imaginary idiots, deduce strangers, and, on one memorable night, treat most of Baker Street to several tunes from Les Mis.  
  
But up until now, he had never talked about her.  
  
_What do you do_ , she brooded, _when your boyfriend of eight months proposes to you, while remaining completely unconscious?_ Ignoring it felt like the safest option, but that catch in her brain would drive her mad, like a splinter snagging silk - impossible to ignore. And when had Molly ever taken the safest option when it came to this man?  
  
That left telling him. But what words would say ‘hey, did you know that you proposed to me last night? And where exactly does that mean we are in this relationship, because I’m a bit bewildered, and -  
  
“You think too loud in the morning, Molly.”  
  
“Hey. Didn’t know you were awake.” At the soft crinkle that framed his gaze, she let herself be wrapped in his arms, tucked herself into the snug of his neck.  
  
“Wasn’t. But that whirring would wake anyone…”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Doesn’t matter. I am curious, however, at what could have you so perplexed at… God - six thirty-seven in the morning?”  
  
“It’s just… well… erm…”  
  
“Stuttering, Molly? Is it 2010 again?”  
  
“Shut up, you.” Giving him a gentle shove, at his teasing Molly decided she could be as blunt as him. If he complained, well, he brought it on himself… “Last night… what you said… we should get married?”  
  
Well, that shut him up, she thought smugly. Settling in for what she thought would be at least ten minutes of buffering, she was shocked by gentle lips covering her face mere seconds later. Coming to rest, foreheads pressed gently together, he whispered into the silence between them.  
  
“Its not too soon?”  
  
“Well, eight months is pretty quick. But I guess when you count our history…?”  
  
“True. Well, in that case, Molly Hooper, I accept.”  
  
“What do you mean, you accept? _You_ asked _me_!” Half raised on her elbows, she stared down in shock at Sherlock’s bewildered expression.  
  
“I distinctly remember hearing you say the words ‘we should get married’, Molly. How exactly am _I_ supposed to have asked you?”  
  
Rolling onto her back, eyes fixed on the ceiling in an attempt to block out her embarrassment at a situation so badly mangled, she forced out her explanation. “You were talking in your sleep again. I was quoting, not proposing. Thought we should talk about it…”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah - _oh_.”  
  
After a few moments silence, he rolled over to face her, his quick eyes tracking her every micro expression. “Would you prefer a grand story like Meena?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Proposal in a restaurant, the ring obscured in some form of patisserie, everyone applauds and look how happy we are?”  
  
“God no!”  
  
“Romantic picnic, sunset over the trees, that kind of thing?”  
  
“Since when have we ever gone on picnics, Sherlock?”  
  
“Quite. Well how about this - we asked each other, there was some kind of awkward faux pas on my part and you stuttered a bit?”  
  
“Well, that does sound more like us…”  
  
“So… should we get married?” In that moment, caught somewhere between laughing and crying, Molly knew her choice. Life with this man she loved would never go according to plan, but who wanted that?  
  
“Yeah. We really, really should.”  
  



End file.
